Born Again, Kind Of
by CUIntheair
Summary: Sequel to Blood and Water, the next chapter in Adam's story. How did the angels recruit him? all the way through what Michael did to get him to say yes. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Prom

This was freaking awesome. Adam figured it was heaven, but it was completely different from how he'd ever imagined. He was making out with a hot girl, and could almost forget about being eaten alive. It seemed like whenever he got bored, the scenery would change to another one of his best memories. Adam didn't know how long he had been here, but he hadn't gotten bored of it yet. At least he had figured out how to change the music that had nearly bored him to tears at his real prom. He had no reason to fear for anything, but nothing new to look forward to. He would never get old, or sick. It seemed like all he had ahead of him was a bittersweet eternity. Or so he thought.

A bright, white spotlight interrupted his train of thought. There hadn't been a spotlight at prom. It only took a moment and the light was gone, but before Adam had even looked away from where it had been, he felt a strong hand pulling him from the scene. An almost angry jolt left him in a garden. His mom's flower garden to be exact. Standing in front of hem were two men. Both of them older, though one considerably more so. The elder one was also far shorter, and black, while the younger one was taller, and looked hispanic. Adam didn't recognize either of them, but for some reason they made him wish, for the first time in a very long time, that he had his old knife.

The younger man walked forward, a big smile on his face, it made Adam want to shudder. After what felt like an eternity of familiarity, this sudden new experience was unsettling. He really wished he had his knife. The tall, smiling man stopped after just a few steps. Adam thought for a moment that the sky darkened slightly when this guy got closer. Adam heard a distant roll of thunder. The man in front of him gave a mirthless smile. Adam found himself clenching his fists. What was up with these guys?

"Hello, Adam. How's life?" The young man spoke with a deceptively low, rumbling voice. His eyes seemed to flash venom at Adam. All Adam could think was _what is this freak's problem?_ It almost seemed like a fight was inevitable, until the older man stepped forward, both hands held up, palm outwards, as if Adam was a cop.

"It's alright, it's alright. Now Adam, you have been brought here for a reason, one that you and Ramiel can discuss quietly and peacefully here. Otherwise," and here he seemed to be directing his words specifically at the scary man next to him, "you will both be sent away from here, and not invited back." He had a certain level of sternness in his voice that seemed to uneasily calm his friend. Kind of. "My name is Joshua, and as I said, this is Ramiel. We know you are Adam, so you two get your business taken care of without tearing up my garden." The old man ended on a smile, and walked away. Adam looked back at Ramiel hesitantly.

"So, I have a deal for you..."

Adam listened, amazed for half an hour or so, as this guy introduced himself as an Angel, and told Adam that God himself had a plan for him. A plan that involved a few other Angels, named Michael and Zachariah, but most importantly it involved being able to see his mother again. At first Adam didn't believe him, and asked Ramiel to prove himself, "If you're an angel, show me what you can do."

Ramiel smiled his heartless smile again, and quietly spoke, "My name means 'Thunder of God'" His proof covered the sky of heaven with the blackest clouds Adam had ever seen. Ramiel's proof would have busted Adam's eardrums had he not already been dead.

"Now that you believe me, will you answer God's call?"

"Definitely, as long as you promise I can see my mom again."

"Of course. Now before I send you back, there are two people I need to warn you about..."


	2. Chapter 2 Mission From God

Chapter Two- Mission From God

Being pulled down from Heaven seems to take both a very long time and barely a moment, As Adam descended, ran over his, for lack of a better term, mission parameters. He would find himself in his body, but underground so he had been warned against breathing. Then he would put his hands up, and Zachariah will pull him out. He goes somewhere with Zach, and then he just has to wait for Michael to show. Things go smoothly, and he got to see his mom again. During this, the only thing he had to worry about was avoiding the Winchester brothers.

That made his head spin. Winchesters. He had two big brothers that his dad had never told him about. According to Ramiel, John had had a very good reason not to tell him, apparently his brothers were out of their minds. Adam couldn't help but wonder if that was why John had always looked haunted. Another thought floated in the back of his head, one that Adam tried not to think about. An old memory of a dark night in the woods. A man had blamed John for the death of his wife. Maybe his dad wasn't the mechanic from Kansas that Adam had always thought of him as. Maybe his brothers had good reason to be psychotic.

Adam focused himself, dispelling this unsettling train of thought. If all went well, he didn't have to worry about seeing them. He reminded himself that they had never been his brothers, they were just two irrational criminals that would throw him in front of a bus if they thought it would help them fight Heaven. With this, he felt one last Angelic push downward, and a sudden awareness of darkness.

Adam's heart raced in a moment of panic. He hadn't felt his heart beat in heaven. He also had to fight the urge to breathe. He couldn't open his eyes with the weight of the earth over him, so he did the only thing he knew he could, he pushed against the soil, raising his hand as high as he could.

It seemed to take forever, and he couldn't hold his breathe, luckily it was apparently a very shallow grave, though he got dirt in his mouth, he used his fingers to filter most of it out. Suddenly he heard noises above him. He wasn't getting enough air, and couldn't crawl his way out. Adam passed out a few moments before he was pulled out of the ground. Pulled out by someone that was not Zachariah.


	3. Chapter 3 Angels Don't Lie

Chapter Three- Angel's Don't Lie

Adam was restless. He had spent all day locked in the dusty old house, being watched by a cranky old man, a pissed off silent-type, and an older brother that kept making puppy eyes at him. It was not the most pleasant of experiences.

When Adam first woke up, it was to an intense pain across his ribs. He found himself surrounded, in an unfamiliar place, by people he had been assured were his enemies. He was scared at first, causing his smart-ass defense mechanism to kick in. He nearly smiled at Dean though, who seemed to be in a similar boat as him. It was obvious who was on lock-down in the house, and neither prisoners were making it easy. The trench coat guy, apparently he was an Angel named Cas, eventually brought Dean into the basement. Adam felt it was safe to assume that Dean was locked down there.

The initial fear started to fade, these people were supposed to be crazy, but they seemed more battle-weary than anything. The Apocalypse was visible in the dark circles under their eyes, and tangible in the tense, calm-before-the-storm feeling in the air. Adam kept looking at Bobby's mud-stained boots. He couldn't help but wonder if the wheelchair was a recent thing, and how exactly it had happened. They had all proven to him that they at least believed themselves to be telling the truth. Whether or not they were actually on the right side was the question right now.

Adam felt he could have liked them. They all had a fierceness, that same bad-ass quality that Adam had always admired so much in his father. The only problem was, he hadn't seen his father for a few years before the Ghoul incident. Adam had figured that John had just ditched him. He was still a teenager after all, and very prone to "Dead-beat Dad Syndrome." Now his brothers had pulled the "family" card, which set him off at first. But Adam had decided to stay with them, at least for now, he couldn't help but want to trust them. They had told him that the Angels were dicks, and full of crap, well Ramiel certainly had been a dick, but now Adam was unsure as to whom to trust.

That was when Adam fell asleep. In his dream, he was sitting in the park his mom used to take him to. Suddenly an older man in a suit was sitting next to him. After a rather unsettling conversation that proved, if nothing else, the Angel to be a dick, Zachariah asked Adam where he was. It tore Adam apart, but he wanted to see his mother, and Angels wouldn't lie. As much as they tried, Sam and Dean must be in the wrong here. Adam told Zachariah, and now he severely regretted it.

As he fell to the floor, blood flowing from his mouth, Adam understood the dead hope in Dean's eyes. He felt used, and useless. If he was really a man, he would stand up and beat the crap out of Zach, but as things were Adam just fell further to the floor, coughing. His brothers had done nothing to him to deserve such betrayal, Adam felt like he deserved this. He tried to wipe his mouth, then looked at the blood on his hands, Zachariah stood over him laughing.

"Don't worry Adam, your insides are just tearing apart as we speak. If I've timed it right, you should be dead just a few minutes after your brothers get here. Then you'll be back with Mommy, just like you wanted." Zachariah twisted his hand in the air, making the pain inside of Adam double. The blood coming in another wave. Adam had wanted to see his mother again so badly, but now he realized that he did _not_ want to die. He was only nineteen, he wasn't ready to die. Not again. He started to feel weak, his vision blurred. Zach walked to the other side of the room, apparently he didn't want blood on his shoes, but then the Angel disappeared. Adam didn't really wonder where Zach had gone, he knew he was dying, his breath was getting short, he looked around the room desperately. Then Dean came in.


End file.
